Stages of Love
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles impending divorce affects him more than he realizes. And as he goes through the various stages of loss, his family vows to be there for him despite their concern and worry. But love has a way of making things right again. An AU continuation of the episode "Good Grief".
1. Denial

As they enjoyed their 10:30 coffee at Café Nervosa, Niles couldn't have been prouder of his older brother. In just a short time, Frasier had managed to move past his difficult job loss; a feat that Niles feared might never happen. And now he looked at his brother with admiration.

"Frasier, I just have to say bravo. You're slim, well adjusted, and you've really turned things around."

Frasier smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Niles. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, I did nothing you wouldn't have done." Niles said, unable to help smiling himself. "So how's life treating you, Niles?"

"Frasier, life is wonderful! Things are really looking up. I just came from a meeting with Maris and her lawyers and I think this divorce is going to go very smoothly."

"I'm glad, Niles. I know it wasn't easy admitting that your marriage wasn't working out and I'm proud of you for putting so much effort into it."

"Thank you, Frasier." Niles said with a smile. He finished his half caf nonfat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon and rose from his chair. "And on that note, I should get going. I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Big patient load, Niles? Well, I'm glad you're not neglecting your work, but don't you think it's a bit much? Working so hard when you have this divorce hanging over your head? You deserve some time off."

"Actually I am taking some time off but I'm busier than ever, Frasier! Why just this week I decided to turn my life around and embrace the world of fine arts!"

"Oh, well that's nothing new, Niles. You've always loved opera and classical music."

"That's true, but I'm talking about the real arts! It turns out that the Shangri-La has presented me with some wonderful opportunities. I've even started going to a place called a recreation center. So far I've signed up for classes in kickboxing and a painting class called _Painting with Feeling_!"

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "_Painting_ Niles?"

"Yes, and I love it! It's all thanks to my neighbors, who assured me that once Maris sees how productive I've become, she'll be sorry she decided to divorce me! In fact, this might be rather bold of me to say, but I think this divorce will be the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"That's wonderful Niles, but you haven't painted a day in your life!"

"All the more reason to start, isn't it Frasier? What good is life if you can't learn new things?"

"Well that's true Niles, but-."

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles looked up to see his angel standing before him, looking more beautiful than humanly possible.

"Hello, Daphne. What brings you here?"

She smiled sweetly, making his heart beat faster. "Well, your brother actually. I noticed we were getting low on beans so I thought I'd stop in for a bit. But it looks like you're just leaving, so I'll get out of your way."

"You're never in the way, Daphne. In fact, I welcome your presence."

Daphne reached for Niles' hand. "That's sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane. And I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

She sighed deeply and looked into his eyes where he saw a compassion that he never realized could exist.

"For what you're going through. You worked so hard to make your marriage last and now look what's happened. I'm so sorry."

Before he could respond, he found himself wrapped in her comforting hug. But he quickly drew out of her arms.

"Thank you, Daphne but I'm perfectly fine. In fact I'm better than I've ever been."

"Niles is taking an art class!" Frasier said a bit too enthusiastically.

Daphne's mouth curved into a smile. "That doesn't sound like you, Dr. Crane. But if it makes you happy than so be it. Well, I'd better get me beans. See you later, Dr. Crane!"

As Niles watched his angel walk past them and head to the counter, he sighed. "I love her so much, Frasier."

"Yes, I know." Frasier said. "And that's exactly what worries me. Aren't you the least bit upset about this whole ordeal? You're getting _divorced_, Niles! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It will all work out, Frasier. You'll see."

"Classic denial." Frasier muttered causing Niles to turn around.

"Did you say something, Frasier?"

"No, I was just... are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Frasier but they're having a hamburger cook off in the lobby of the Shangri-La!" Niles said.

When they said their goodbyes, Niles smiled to himself. He knew Frasier meant well but he was perfectly fine. This divorce was no more than a trick on Maris' part. She'd done this to him before, just to get his attention.

Things would work out just fine. He was sure of it.


	2. Anger

The ringing doorbell was a welcome intrusion to Daphne's task, and she happily dried her hands, content to leave the breakfast dishes soaking in the sink. If Frasier didn't like it, so be it. It was his bloody fault anyway, leaving her in the condo alone while he went to the 15th floor to pursue the affections of a woman he'd met while on his way to work.

She crossed the living room and went to answer the door. It was with some relief that she found Niles standing in the hallway. She'd been so worried about him when she'd seen him at Café Nervosa the day before. But judging from the smile on his face, she had no need to worry.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. This is a nice surprise."

"Hello Daphne. You're looking lovely this morning."

She blushed, smiling at him. Surely he was exaggerating. For her plain-looking dress and apron were no match for his beautiful grey suit and blue tie that matched his eyes. He always managed to look his best, no matter what the occasion. And it was one of the many reasons she loved him so much; as a friend of course.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're always so thoughtful. Would you like some breakfast?"

She opened the door wider, allowing him to enter the living room.

"No thank you, Daphne. I think I'll just make myself a sherry."

She looked at him in surprise. It was awfully early for a drink, even for Dr. Crane. But in light of his impending divorce, she supposed that it was only natural for him to want to relax his nerves. She'd just be sure and keep a careful eye on him. She couldn't bear to think of something happening to him. She cared about him too much.

"All right, Dr. Crane. You just make yourself comfortable. If you don't mind, I'm just going to finish these breakfast dishes and I'll be right back to keep you company. This is your home too, so feel free to relax."

"Thank you, Daphne. Perhaps I'll just thumb through one of Frasier's books."

"Well, I won't be long. If you need me, I'll be right in the kitchen."

"I always need you, Daphne."

The words were soft and she wondered if they weren't meant for her ears. But they touched her just the same. He really was the sweetest man.

In the kitchen she hummed softly to herself; a familiar song that she'd heard Frasier play a hundred times. Funny that it stuck with her, for it was a classical piece and certainly wasn't her type of music at all. But there was no denying that it was beautiful.

She was on the second verse when the song in her head was abruptly disrupted by the harsh sound of shattering glass.

Forgetting all about the dishes, she raced into the living room, where she was horrified to find him standing in the middle of the living room, a broken glass at his feet.

"Damn you, Maris! This is your fault!" he was yelling, oblivious to the blood flowing from his hand. "DAMN YOU!"

Daphne rushed to his side, determined to make sure that he was all right. "Oh, your poor hand! Don't worry about your brother's reaction to this. I'll take care of him." She said, staring worriedly at the bright red stain that would surely be permanent on Frasier's Summer Mist carpet. Silently she prayed that Frasier would be more worried about his little brother's state of mind than of his precious floor.

"He'll get over it, but we really need to get your hand cleaned up. Come with me!"

Gently she took his arm and coaxed him to follow her into the kitchen. But to her consternation, he jerked his arm away with such force that she could only stare at him in horror.

"A-all right, but-."

"GO AWAY, DAPHNE!" he yelled. "I'm fine! I just... need another sherry!"

"A-are you sure that's a good idea, Dr. Crane?"

"Don't tell me how to live my life! You know nothing about my life, do you understand?" He yelled again, shaking her to the core.

She watched him as the worry crept into her chest. She'd never seen him this way before and she wondered if she should call his brother. But that was impossible, for she could see Frasier's cell phone sitting on the counter where she'd left it. And Martin was had taken Eddie for a walk. But knowing that dog, they could be gone for hours. Oh why weren't they back yet?

Daringly she approached Niles again and spoke as gently as possible. "D-Dr. Crane, I know you're hurting and I'm so sorry. But I really think you should let me clean this wound. It's bleeding and you might have glass in your... h-hand. I don't want it to get infected"

"I don't care, Daphne!" he yelled. "Don't you get it? I don't care about anything anymore! Or anyone for that matter! God knows that no one cares about me!"

She swallowed hard, trying to tell herself that this was his anger talking; that he really didn't mean the things he was saying. But there was no denying that the words hurt; as though she had been cut with glass as well.

"Dr. Crane, of course I care about you. And you can't possibly think-."

"Go away! Just get out of here and leave me alone!" He yelled.

By the time she reached the kitchen, she was no longer able to control her emotions and she grabbed a clean dish towel, and held it to her face. Within seconds it was damp with her tears.

What was happening? She simply didn't understand it. She knew that his marriage ending had been hard on him but he'd been taking it so well. Why just yesterday he was talking about taking an art class and looked happier than she'd ever seen him!

And suddenly she wished that she'd been more supportive. Could his anger been the result of her insensitivity? The thought made her cry even harder. And before she could go check on him again, she heard him release a string of swear words that even Bulldog wouldn't utter. Something was terribly, terribly wrong and she was more afraid than she'd ever been in her life.

Just moments before when he'd arrived at the condo, Niles had been the same sweet and wonderful man she'd always cared about.

Now she barely knew him at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The urge to help her friend was overwhelming and Daphne tried to concentrate on her dishes. But with each sound of a swear word, falling object or shattering glass, she flinched. The tears were relentless as were her sobs, and she leaned against the island for fear of collapsing.

"DEAR GOD!"

The sound of Frasier's voice was at that moment, the sweetest that she'd ever heard and she slowly walked to the doorway, overcome with relief at the sight of him. But she should have known that his homecoming wouldn't be a happy one.

"NILES! What in the hell have you done to my apartment?" Frasier yelled. "Put that down!"

"NO!" Niles shouted in return.

Daphne's eyes widened in horror. Frasier's impeccably neat living room now resembled a war zone. And in the middle, two brothers, fighting like enemies.

"Damn it, Niles, stop it! _Now_!" Frasier yelled.

"NO! You can't tell me what to do!" Niles shot back. "I hate you Frasier! I hate-"

"His older brothers hand swung around smacking Niles squarely in the face and knocking him to the ground.

Daphne, meanwhile, gasped in sheer terror, unable to believe that she could become even more frightened. It was like watching one of Mr. Crane's monster movies, of which there was no way to turn it off.

"Dr Crane..." she said hesitantly, not really caring who responded. Anything to get them to stop fighting.

Niles rose from the floor, angrier than she'd ever seen him and threw a punch at Frasier. Unfortunately he missed his brother, but hit Daphne's cheek causing a burst of pain that sent her to the kitchen once more.

It was like a nightmare come true.

And just when she feared that the worst was over, she heard the rattling of the lock. When the door burst open, Eddie began to bark wildly while Martin stood watching in disbelief.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" He yelled. As fast as he could, he hobbled into the living room, trying his best to get his sons off of one another.

"DAMN IT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Martin yelled, louder than Daphne had ever heard him. "What's wrong with you two? Have you gone completely out of your minds? What happened out there?"

With fire in his eyes, Niles stared at his father. "H-He started it!"

"Well, Niles I don't give a damn who started it! I'm thinking of right now!"

"But... my carpet!" Frasier protested.

"Oh the hell with your damn carpet, Fras! Now both of you sit down and shut up! I just came back from a walk with Eddie and all I want to do is watch my television program in peace!"

Daphne sat on the kitchen stool, crying harder than before. Her cheek stung badly, but the fact that Niles had hit her hurt even more. The pain that resonated in her chest was so great that she felt as though she might faint.

"Where's Daphne?" Martin asked, receiving no response from either of his sons. In disgust he shook his head. "Fine, I'll find her myself! You two are worthless! If your mother could see this... I don't even want to think of what she'd say about your behavior! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Now, get me the hell out of here because I need a beer!"

With Eddie scampering by his side, Martin hobbled into the kitchen. Daphne quickly turned away, praying that he hadn't seen her. But she should have known better. Martin Crane always saw everything.

"Damn, can you believe those guys?" Martin muttered. "Two grown men, fighting like imbeciles! I thought I raised them better than that! What in the hell could have brought that on?"

Daphne began to sob into her dishtowel once more and she flinched at the throbbing pain. And when Martin moved toward her, she saw his eyes widen.

"Oh my God, what in the hell happened?" He asked. "Your cheek is purple!"

She began to cry harder. "D-Dr. Crane..."

"_Frasier _did this? Damn him! What in the hell was he thinking?"

Her sobs became more prominent as she watched Martin hobble to the freezer and grab an ice pack, handing it to her. "Here. Hold this against your cheek. I'm going to give Frasier a piece of my mind! Damn him!"

But before he could move, Daphne's hand went to his arm. "It wasn't him. He didn't do anything!"

"But you said-."

"I know, but-."

"Then who did this to you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. "Damn it Daphne, tell me! Now!"

"It was... Niles." She whispered, her hushed voice breaking at the sound of his name.

"NILES?" Martin yelled; the word making her flinch. "Damn him! What in the hell-."

"It's all right, Mr. Crane. I'm fine."

"The hell you're fine!" Martin yelled. "I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind and then he's going to apologize to you! How dare he-."

"No! It's all right! I'll be fine!" she insisted.

"The hell you will! Niles should be ashamed of himself!"

"It's all right, Mr. Crane! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"Well he should have! He had no right to hit you like that! I've told my boys time and again; it's never all right to hit a _woman_! Never!"

"But it was an accident!"

"As Frasier says, '_there __**are **__no accidents'_!"

Daphne watched helplessly as Martin headed for the living room and turned to face her in the doorway to the kitchen. "You mark my words, Daphne. As soon as I get through with Frasier and Niles, they'll give you a raise like you've never seen before! Not that you don't deserve one, believe me!"

The kind words made her smile, but did little to soothe her aching cheek or her aching heart. "I'll be fine, Mr. Crane. I'm just going to lie down in me room."

"That's a good idea." Martin said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I-."

When she looked up, she saw that he was holding glass of water and some aspirin.

"Take these and keep that ice pack on your cheek while you rest."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, surprised at how much it hurt to do so.

"All right. Thank you, Mr. Crane. I love you."

She knew he wouldn't return the sentiment but the way he touched her back as she turned to leave spoke volumes. And then she heard her name.

"Daphne, I'm sorry."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Mr. Crane, you didn't-."

"I don't know what's gotten into Niles but this isn't like him at all and it has me worried as hell! I've never seen him like this and I know that there's no way he would lay a hand on you the way he did! I don't understand it! There's just no excuse for it whatsoever and I feel responsible!"

His sweet words made her cry and he hugged her awkwardly.

"Aw, come on now, Daphne. It'll be all right. Just rest for a while. Everything will be fine. I promise."

She nodded wordlessly and slowly walked into the living room, feeling strangely relieved to find it empty. She felt an obligation to clean up the mess that Niles had made but she was simply too exhausted. Instead she walked into her bedroom and lay down on her bed curled up in her comforter. The ice soothed her cheek and the aspirin slowly worked at reducing the pain to a dull ache.

But it was her heart that was hurting the most; not for the injury she'd sustained at the hand of her friend, but for the man she cared about so much. Mr. Crane was right. It wasn't like Niles to get so angry, or lash out the way he did. His hitting her was an accident; of that she was certain. But it was also a sign that his hurt and pain was much deeper than anyone could have ever imagined.

And she feared that if something didn't change quickly she'd lose him forever.

She was exhausted as she laid her head onto her pillow. But instead of sleep, there were only tears.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is REALLY out of character but, Niles is going through a stage of anger that even he doesn't understand. Needless to say that he's not of sound mind but I have a feeling that all will be resolved in time! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

The further they ventured from the park, the more annoyed Daphne became and she tugged on the dog's leash. "Come on, Eddie! Bloody hell! What's gotten into you?" But Eddie continued to pull away. And then to Daphne's annoyance, he began barking furiously.

"Eddie, stop that! What's the matter? I took you to the dog park so you should have had plenty of exercise for-." Her words trailed away and she stared at the door of the all-too familiar church. It was then that she realized where they had gone and she felt a strange pain in her chest.

This was the same church on Chestnut Street that she'd walked past a few Christmases ago when she mistakenly thought that Mr. Crane was dying. She was so angry with him when she'd learned the truth about his role in the Christmas Pageant, but it was only because she loved him so much. And after the way he'd shown such concern for her moments in the kitchen earlier that day, she loved him even more.

But as she glanced at the church, something caught her eye; a figure, walking in the distance, bringing a familiar sense of worry. And it was then that she realized who the figure was;

Niles.

What on Earth was he doing, walking into a church on his own free will? As long as she'd known him, she'd never heard him utter a word of religion and yet here he was walking into a church as though it was something he'd done every day.

That could only mean one thing...

No. She wouldn't let herself think it. Couldn't let herself think it. To lose him would be-

She brushed the tears from her cheeks and pulled Eddie to the narrow green street sign that read _Chestnut Street, _despite his whining protests. "Come on, Eddie! That's enough! What would Mr. Crane think of you carrying on like this? I'm just going to tie you to this street sign so that you won't run away!"

When his whimpers tore at her heart, she knelt down and stroked his soft fur, kissing the top of his head. "You're such a sweet dog and I know you're worried about Mr. Crane. Well, I'm worried about his son, and I just have to check on him. Something's wrong. I can feel it. I'll only be gone a moment."

To her amazement, Eddie's mood changed and he licked her hand, making her smile.

"That's my sweet boy. I'll be right back."

She rose to her feet and headed for the church, decreasing her pace when she reached the large wooden door. Taking one last glance at Eddie, she slowly opened the door and stepped into the church. As quietly as possible she walked down the aisle, amazed at how beautiful it was. The sanctuary was much larger than it appeared, given the small size of the church, with a huge pipe organ in the middle wall, surrounded by stained glass windows, and she wondered how she could have missed such a beautiful church. But none of that mattered now. She simply had to find her friend.

She walked further into the sanctuary, but after a quick search, the place seemed empty. And the thought caused her even more worry. Perhaps she only imagined him walking into the church.

But then she heard his voice;

As slowly and quietly as possible, she walked to a row of pews well away from where he was kneeling on the velvet cushion, his hands folded in prayer. It was a sight she never expected to see, but it was beautiful nonetheless. And then he bowed his head, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"Look, I-I know I haven't done this in ages. And the last time I did, I was so young that I could hardly remember. M-My mother liked it when I prayed and when we... lost her; I prayed all the time, thinking stupidly that somehow it would bring her back. I was a grown man so I have no idea what I was thinking. I guess somehow I hoped..."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she knew that she should leave; give him some privacy. But she simply couldn't tear herself away.

"But actually, the reason I'm here isn't because of Mom, although I hope she's being taken care of. It's because of the things I've done... You see... Maris and I haven't been getting along, although you probably know that already. But this time we just can't work it out, and I'm afraid that our marriage is over. I know that if Mom is watching me from Heaven, she's bound to be disappointed, as are Frasier and Dad. I just... I wish I could take back everything thing I've done wrong in my relationships and for things to be the way they used to be; comfortable, happy. Instead I've ruined the lives of people I care about. I-I told Frasier that I hated him. And God, nothing could be further from the truth! I'd be lost without him! And D-Daphne... She... Oh God... I hurt her...and not just emotionally. I physically hurt her! If Dad hadn't tore into me the way he did... What have I done? I would never..."

His voice broke and he began to sob, no longer able to speak.

With hesitation and a bit of guilt, she rose from the pew, refusing to listen to anymore as the tears blurred her eyes. It took all the strength she possessed not to go to him; to take him into her arms and hold him. To tell him that she understood and that she cared about him deeply. But she couldn't let him see her.

And so she walked outside, smiling at Eddie who was lying obediently on the grass, still tied to the street sign. She knelt beside him once more and carefully untied him, smiling when he licked her hand.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go home."


End file.
